Julian Valera
Julian Valera 'was a prestigious captain serving in the intelligence department of the Office of Alliance Territorial Hegemony. Following the surfacing of incriminating evidence against his superior, Admiral Richard Barclay, for his direct involvement in Project Valkyrie, Valera was removed from his position and granted immunity from the Alliance, for his testament against the corrupt project staff. 'Early Life Born Julian Michal Valera, in the year 2150 CE, on the island country of Crete, he was the child of a notorious admiral in the Alliance and a mother who studied expressional art. As an only child, he was subject to over affection and on occasion exhibited periods of narcissism and avarice. These qualities often prevented Valera from having any true friends. Since his father was the director of intelligence for the Alliance’s home fleet, he traveled as his duties required direct management. Julian was given the unique opportunity to visualize the galaxy at a considerable young age, by accompanying his father to starships and space stations. These experiences were key factors in Julian’s instinctual predilection towards the Alliance intelligence division. As Julian matured into a young teenager, his father enrolled him into Officer Candidate School, a stepping stone into a long process of furnishing Julian into the model cadet, even though the idea was largely a dream of his father’s. Although feeling constantly pressured by his father, Julian did exceptionally well during his time at OCS. He graduated a model cadet, which subsequently evolved into a dying wish. His father died from cancer only months following Julian’s graduation. 'Alliance Career' Of the many attributes obtained during OCS, becoming more proactive in his life was the largest change. Refusing to waste life, he married his longtime girlfriend and eventually had their first child nine months later, a daughter named Kyra Valera. Julian was shipped off to the Arcturus Station only weeks following his daughter’s birth. He was assigned to work on comprising and filing mission reports from Alliance field operatives and units, a boring profession, but the necessary step into guaranteeing a promotion to the intelligence analyzing department. While working in this position, Julian befriended a man named Commander Malcolm Fenix. The commander had recently become entangled with politic backfire, as the consequences from a previous mission resulted in three accidental deaths, including a chairman’s son. Although the deaths were directly related to Fenix, Julian, being a mastermind at coating the truth under speculation, revised the mission report and shifted the attention towards faulty gas conduits that exploded due to debris. Julian convinced Alliance command and the politician, that his son was simply an unfortunate victim of un-avoidable collateral damage, unrelated to Fenix’s actions during the operation. Following the submission of the report, the Alliance successfully mediated a steady agreement. Julian’s save garnered the attention of Fenix’s superior, Rear Admiral Richard Barclay, who worked in the Office of Alliance Territorial Hegemony. He praised Julian for his actions and recommended a position in the organization. Julian viewed the offer as a chance to propel his military career, while Barclay viewed Julian as the answer to all his issues. 'OATH Career' Julian was considered nothing further than a problem solver towards Barclay, and he conspired to exploit Julian’s skills in order to carry out and maintain illegal operations and projects. During Julian’s first term as deputy director of intelligence, he frequently, unknowingly assisted in burying Barclay’s illegal actions by revising mission reports. Although Julian knew every operation carried out by Barclay and his cohorts, he assumed the operations were legally sanctioned by the Alliance. As far as Julian was concerned he was using his abilities to protect the Alliance from political backlash and controversy concerning their projects. During his initial years, Julian was particularly known for his assisted cover up involving a rogue agent that began to target OATH interests throughout the galaxy. The operative, code named Titan, was seeking retribution for the death of his wife at the hands of batarian gang enforcers. The batarians had recently been subjected to unintentional damage from a previous OATH operation which Julian had covered up before, involving operative Titan. Barclay found out and shifted the blame towards Julian, claiming his mission revision was inefficient and caused the batarians to seek revenge. He only did this in attempt to save his position. Julian realized he needed to protect his position from Alliance officials, so he personally sought Titan so he could talk him into giving up his vendetta. Titan was resolute in defending his wife’s memory, despite Julian’s pleads. Desperate and realizing Barclay was close to convicting him, Julian panicked and murdered Titan. He filed a report claiming the same batarians attacked them and killed the operative. Julian lied, reporting the feud was un-related to the operation. The Alliance accepted the file and dropped the issue. Julian was released of all charges and the whole operation was erased from existence. Barclay did not want to loose Julian’s support and subsequently apologized for his actions. Julian accepted but began to conduct a side investigation to compile a report that could be used to blackmail Barclay in future entanglements. Eventually, Julian expanded his file to include the entire command structure of the intelligence division. This information would protect him until the year 2184 CE, during the controversy surrounding Project Valkyrie. 'Project Valkyrie' Project Valkyrie had been in progress for nearly six years, before Valera was tasked with filing a mission report regarding the death of OATH operative and friend, Commander Malcolm Fenix. The project’s sole objective was to explore biotics in an attempt to amplify their strengths and develop additional powers. Through these operations, Project Valkyrie would develop a batch of biotic assassins that could be controlled through a chemical substance that affects brain function. The chief science officer, Doctor Nyles Gersch, was the mastermind behind the orchestration of brutal experiments performed on Alliance soldiers. Numerous deaths occurred during this project, and Barclay was well aware of the dangerous experimentations. The test subjects had finally been tortured enough, and facilitated a revolt against their guards and the research staff. One subject, an Alliance marine named Lucas Noguchi escaped in the chaos, bringing with him hacked files as evidence of the OATH’s corrupt project and staff, including Barclay. The admiral immediately shut down the program as the destruction of an operations base would cause too much attention. Furthermore, Barclay discovered Noguchi escaped, and that he planned on extorting Barclay and his cohorts for their part in Project Valkyrie. Realizing he needed to eliminate Noguchi, Barclay filed a false report indicating evidence of rogue agents formerly employed by SRID(Special Reconnaissance and Infiltration Division) to Admiral Jim Farrell. Barclay lied and identified Noguchi as the commander of the rogue unit and that he was the primary target. Farrell gave permission to Barclay to eliminate the rogue agents. Commander Malcolm Fenix was chosen to kill Noguchi. Fenix tracked Noguchi to a small apartment on Omega and murdered him. However as he disposed of the body, Fenix noticed files opened on his console. Fenix read them and discovered Project Valkyrie, the brutal experiments, and most astounding, the participation of Admiral Barclay. Fenix discovered a list of test subjects and found Noguchi’s name, realizing the man he killed was an innocent Alliance marine. Still seeking redemption from the botched mission involving the death of a politician’s son, Fenix decided to confront Barclay. However the confrontation ended with bloodshed and Fenix was coldly murdered and disposed of by Rear-Admiral Grant Harper, who was also involved in Project Valkyrie. Valera was given the mission to file a report which confirmed Fenix’s death as an un-related accident caused by gang inference. Valera obliged and submitted the report, but began to investigate the death. After searching Fenix’s apartment, Valera discovered a backup file that had been recently downloaded onto his console. After reviewing the contents, Valera was disgusted at the brutal experiments and the deaths caused by fatal exposure to element zero, under a program called Valkyrie. Returning to the station, Valera presented Farrell with the actual facts regarding the entire situation. However the admiral was pre-occupied in dealing with a pending Alliance investigation of an illegal AI technology project. He told Valera that the OATH was on the brink of dissolution. Everyone was a suspect, and Valera knew the information he held would protect him from prosecution if he plead for immunity. As the OATH began to crumble under the pressure of multiple Alliance investigations, Valera delivered evidence pertaining to Project Valkyrie and agreed to testify against Barclay and his allies who funded the program. In the following week, Harper and a handful of addition OATH employees were arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment for collaboration in illegal and inhumane treatment towards Alliance personnel. Barclay, sensing the collapse of the OATH, disappeared before Alliance officials could apprehend him. Valera was granted immunity for his cooperation and he subsequently returned to live with his family. In the year 2185 CE, Valera was murdered in his home by Madelyn Farris, a brainwashed assassin, controlled by Doctor Gersch, who had survived the destruction of the operations base. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Captains Category:Former Soliders Category:OATH Operatives Category:Articles by Lanehawk373 Category:Earthborn